Un cuento sobre ti
by Jeaninne
Summary: Narracion en cuanto a los sucesos de enamoramiento de Levi hacia Eren./ Ereri/ Mucho Fluff/ Au/ Este drabble participa para la pagina de Facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK.


**_Hola! Aún no he muerto y acá les traigo una historia nueva! -le lanzan piedras por no actualizar La Ciudad de Papel-. Bien, bien, pero es que este drabble participa en la convocatoria de fanfics para la página de Facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK. Y me gusta participar uwu_**

 ** _Esta historia no es un fanfic normal, es todo narración, así que no habrá diálogos... Meh._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!_**

 ** _Tipo: Romance/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

 ** _Parejas: ErenxLevi  
_**

 ** _Advertencia: Solo Narración. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN!_**

 ** _Sin mas, disfruten de la lectura. ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

Las historias a veces pueden ser cortas aunque también las hay largas, mas mi historia no se podría definir por cuantas veces le pueda agregar o quitar palabras que van y/o que a veces están mal.

Mi historia puede que sea aburrida e incluso monótona, pero desde que él apareció mi vida, mi forma de ver las cosas ha cambiado de un día para otro sin que yo quisiera realmente, a la vez poniendo mi rutinaria vida de cabeza.

Podría decirse que todo empezó por un simple "Hola" y termino con un "Adiós" mas no fue así, porque él ni siquiera me notaba si estaba o no allí, tal vez hasta podría decirse que mi existencia era nula para él, y vaya de lo errado que pude haber estado.

No lo quise creer, ni darle vuelta más al asunto, nunca noté su mirada indiscreta hacia mi persona o las veces en que sus orejas se ponían rojas al notar mi mirada sobre su espalda, estaba tan sumido en el simple hecho de que me ignoraba cuando era todo lo contario a eso.

Y hoy. . . ni siquiera puedo decir que me arrepiento de haberle "echado" el ojo encima, porque la verdad, podría decirse que no sólo amo a esa persona, aunque no lo demuestre a menudo, si no que además al final me doy la dicha de estar enamorado y sentir, no mariposas, sino gusanos revolviéndome las tripas con solo verlo sonreír.

Sé que no podrían decirme que soy una persona cursi o que las emociones las expreso a flor de piel, y es por ello que dicen que acomplejamos, porque él es todo eso y yo, yo soy todo su opuesto.

Por primera vez, cuando aclaré que lo que tenía no eran malestares inexplicables sino algo llamado "amor" pensé que en verdad estaba fatal y debería irme comprando el ataúd por si acaso, mas, a medida que fue avanzando el tiempo, supe que el amor no era tan fatal como solían decir, es más, creo que hasta pude acostumbrarme.

Dejando pasar los celos, las incomodidades y todo lo demás que acarreaba, sí, no era tan fatal, porque el amor es algo que puede llegar a doler, pero es uno de esos dolores buenos, de los que te avisan a tiempo antes de que todo fracase.

Hay muchos libros sobre parejas, citas, primeros amores, e historias de varias índoles que llegan a describirlo, pero a veces, es mejor experimentarlo por cuenta propia, porque así sabrás en verdad y tendrás experiencia para hablar sobre ello.

Jamás se podrán describir con palabras los sentimientos, pero si pueden sentirse cuando se han experimentado antes, y a pesar de los altibajos que pasé, puedo llegar a decir que estoy feliz después de tantos años a su lado y darme la dicha de poder conocer y experimentar esos sentimientos.

Porque hoy, a mitad del solsticio de primavera, donde las flores están recién frescas y las aves cantando arrulladoramente , puedo decir que estoy contento, contento de poder portar mi saco blanco (porque ni muerto me pondría un vestido) y el velo de novio cayendo delicadamente en mi pálido rostro. Estoy feliz, de que pueda casarme, casarme con Eren Jaeger, aquel idiota que robó mi corazón y al que ahora, le estoy dando el sí para poder pasar completamente a su lado, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

* * *

 ** _Este Fanfic fue beteado por Samira Ali! Tarde aunque cumplida xD y también Marian Nightroad quien tiene perfil acá y fics igual de snk! Gracias fueron mi salvación con los horrores ortográficos... :333_**

 ** _FINALISEICHON! :B En cuanto a La Ciudad de Papel, creo que lo actualizare el domingo que viene, porque he estado ocupada y también de floja xD y de antemano les doy las gracias por leerlo uwu me hacéis feliz! :'D_**


End file.
